The Promise
by Imaginary-Paperdolls
Summary: Canada x Prussia


_The bullets had ripped through him ruthlessly._

 _He lay there, that was all he could do._

 _He looked up at the clear blue sky and thought about beautiful morning sunlight filtering through the window. The smell of pancakes and maple syrup floating in the air._

 _He thought about pretty eyes opening and showing so much overwhelming love._

 _He thought of blonde hair, glasses, smooth unmarked skin._

 _A polar bear._

 _He thought about the warm summers spent in America, laying in the middle of vast open fields and just getting lost._

 _What he thought about most, was the promise he made to always come back home._

 _He used his last bit of energy to take a picture out of his pocket, bring it to his lips, and kiss it softly._

 _He smiled at the picture, receiving one back._

 _He closed his eyes, breathed out a name, then he was gone._

Matthew whimpered softly. These long periods of waiting always took its toll on his emotions. But he promised he would wait. The marriage vow he made stated that he would always. He brought his cup of hot chocolate and took a sip. He would inhale the scent and let the shivers go down his spine happily. He couldn't do it. Not when Gilbert had been gone for so long. He lay his head down on the table and just stared off into space. He fiddled with his wedding ring absentmindedly then sighed. Matthew never really liked the idea of Gilbert and Alfred going to war. He knew they would be back but he couldn't help but feel a little lonely or worried. This time though,

Gilbert was gone for too long.

Not wanting to sink into a deep depression, Matthew sat up with a sigh and looked around the kitchen. Kumajiro was silently sleeping on the floor on his feet. His little furry body was warm and comforting. Matthew picked him up and snuggled him. "I'm sorry Kuma..." He looked out the window. It had started to rain. He put the bear down then went to go put on his boots. Rain was rare here but it pours when it does. He had to go out and put a tarp over the car and over Kuma's kennel to keep it dry. He pet Kuma's head and went outside. "Its pouring out there isn't it? Stay inside Kuma. No mud today. Let's keep the floors clean for daddy." The little bear whimpered and lay down on the floor but obeyed his master. Matthew went outside and tarped the kennel then attempted to tarp the car. Gilbert usually did a better job at this. Just when he felt like giving up, there was a thump not too far away. He froze then slowly got up. His eyes widened at the male in the army uniform. He ran over to him and embraced him while crying into his shoulder.

"Gilbert! You're home!"

"I told you I'd come back. I promised."

Matthew laughed through his tears and kissed him deeply. "And I promised I'd wait." He laughed. "I'll worry about the car later. Let's get you out of this rain before you get sick." The blonde nodded but stood out in the rain a bit longer as he cried tears of happiness. Kumajiro ran outside to join them. He ran around their legs and jumped up, getting their pants dirty. "This is the last time you'll have to wait for me." Gilbert whispered. Matthew looked up at him with surprise and hope. "R-really? They let you stay? Are you staying home for good?" He asked. Gilbert hesitated then kissed him softly. "Yeah, I'm here for good." Matthew cuddled him. Gilbert chuckled then picked him up and carried him inside. "O-oh! Your bag!"

"Its alright, its just rain."

Gilbert brought Matthew inside then sat him down on the kitchen table. "I missed you so much Mattie. In celebration of being home for good, I'll be making you some pancakes. Then I'll make a wonderful dinner for you." He said in between the kisses he gave the smaller male. Matthew blushed and looked away then shyly looked into his husband's eyes. "Y-you don't have to do that Gilbert. I-I'm ok with spending the day with you on the couch."

"I insist. I am not taking no for an answer. You deserve it for all of the years you waited for me to come home to you and only you. You are my one and only love Matthew. Today, I want to give you so much love that it'll hurt."

The canadian teared up and hugged him tighter. He felt as if his heart would burst. "Gil... You're the best." He said into his shoulder. Gilbert kissed his neck then slowly pulled away from the embrace so he could get started on making pancakes. He burned it at first due two the getting caught in a passionate kiss though he made up for it by not burning the next batch. Matthew thought that they were the best pancakes he had ever eaten. Maybe it was because Gilbert made it? After eating pancakes, the two shared another passionate kiss then sat on the couch and watched movies until it was dark outside. Matthew had fallen asleep only to be woken up by the smell of Chicken alfredo and wine. Gilbert had set the table with a fancy white table cloth. Candles were lit and stand in the middle of the table on either side of a bottle of wine. Matthew felt himself tear up again. "Its so beautiful Gilbert." He said. He relaxed more when he was hugged from behind. He tilted his head to the side slightly when he received a gentle kiss over his collar bone.

"I hope it enjoy it Mattie." Gilbert whispered.

"I'm sure I will." Matthew smiled.

They sat and ate in comfortable silence. Once done, they went to the bedroom and spent most of the night making love. To Matthew, it felt as if their desire would never be quenched. They kissed and pressed against each other in a heated yet lovingly frenzy as though there were no tomorrow. They lay in each other's arms afterward. Matthew had his head tucked into Gilbert's chest as he began to grow tired. His eyes tugged at themselves wanting to close. Matthew tried to stay awake just a bit longer. "Matthew... In my back, I have every letter you ever gave me... They're safe... I wanted to see you again so badly, I kept my promise and came back to you. I love you so much it hurts. It's my turn to wait for you my love. I'll always be here for you. I promise." Matthew was too tired to question anything about his words. He just kissed his chest then fell asleep.

The next morning, the two were in the kitchen, Gilbert making pancakes while Matthew related childhood stories, when there came a soft knock at the door. With a smile, Matthew excused himself then went to answer the door. It was Alfred. He was holding back a sob. "Brother? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at the front?" The canadian asked. "I-I came to read this to you... Since its my job... as a brother... a friend... and a soldier..." He took out an envelope that was addressed to him. "To the family of Gilbert... It is with great sadness that I tell you, that Lieutenant Gilbert Beilschmidt was killed in action yesterday morning..." Alfred's hand shook as he read the note. Tears fell from his eyes. "I'm so sorry Matthew... I'm so sorry..." Tears welled up in Matthew's eyes. This can't be. Didn't Gilbert come home yesterday? Did they not spend the day together enjoying each others company then make tender love? He shook his head and ran back inside, not wanting to believe it. Gilbert was alive. He was making pancakes. Matthew ran around the house searching for Gilbert. All that was left was a stack of pancakes on a plate. He fell to his knees and sobbed. Alfred came and comforted him. "I'm so sorry Matthew..."

"He was here... he came home yesterday... he was here this morning..." Matthew whispered.

"I saw it happen Matthew... I was too far away to get to him but... I saw him die... when we went to get him... he was holding a picture of you... I'll be back later to check on you..."

Later that night, Matthew woke up again after crying himself to sleep. He sat up and reached over to the nightstand and turned on the lamp. He scrunched up his nose in confusion. A stack of letters were sitting on the dresser. Upon reading them, Matthew found that they were the letters that Gilbert had sent him. The last one looked new and didn't have a date. It read:

 _Matthew my love, I'm sorry to leave you alone like this. I didn't want you to keep waiting for me to come home so I kept my promise and came home one last time. I love you so much and wish we could spent more time together. Live a full life for the both of us. Love again and grow old with someone. This time, with open and awaiting arms, I will be waiting for you. Love Gilbert._


End file.
